Harry Potter et le Voie des Ombres
by Ankhsen
Summary: [En cour]6ème année à Poudlard: La confrontation entre Harry et Voldemort est elle inévitable ? Harry parviendra t'il à concilier sa vie d'adolescent et sa destinée ? Poura t’il compter sur ses amis ? Venez lire cette Fic et donnez vos avis.
1. Introduction

Salut à Tous !

J'avais déjà noircie quelques pages il y a de cela plus d'un an maintenant, malheureusement – à mon grand dam – je ne suis jamais parvenue à terminer mon histoire. En effet j'avais eue la prétention d'imaginer un monde nouveau d'héroïc-fantasy, et je me suis vite rendu compte que la tache était plus ardue que je ne le pensais. Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés entre les fois où j'ajoutais des lignes à cette histoire, puis des semaines et enfin des mois.

Mais cette fois çi c'est différent. Etant fan des romans de JKR, connaissant ses livres - presque – sur le bouts des doigts pour les avoirs lu et relu un nombre incalculable de fois, l'inspiration est au rendez vous. Faut dire aussi que le monde imaginé par l'auteur ouvre de multiples portes à l'imagination.

J'espère donc que cette fiction vous plaira. En revanche - et j'espère que vous pardonnerez pour ce sacrilège ! - je me suis permis d'apporter une petite modification aux derniers pages du Tome 5 afin de coller avec ce que je vous concocte.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos rewiews elles sont essentielles pour progresser et je ne manquerais pas d'y répondre à chaque nouvelles parution d'un chapitre.

Et maintenant place à l'histoire !


	2. La marque du Griffon

**Disclamer:** Le monde de Harry Potter ainsi que les noms propres sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Le récit qui suit n'a pour objectif que de vous divertir. Aucune utilisation commerciale n'en sera faite.

* * *

**Chapitre Premier: La marque du Griffon**

Lorsque Harry descendit du train, Tonk, Rémus, Arthur, Molly et Mr et Mrs Granger étaient sur le quai. Hermione couru dans les bras de ses parents, tandis que Mrs. Weasley heureuse de retrouver ses enfants, serrait contre elle une Ginny quelque peu embarrassée par tant d'affection. Harry chercha du regard son oncle et sa tante anxieux de devoir bientôt quitter ses amis. Leur absence le surpris, généralement ils étaient toujours là à l'attendre, Pétunia les lèvres pincées, Vernon le regard sévère et un poing sur les hanches et Dudley toujours nerveux lorsqu'un sorcier passait près de lui. Ce retard, bien qu'inhabituel chez l'Oncle Vernon, satisfaisait Harry. Plus tard il rejoindrait le 4 Privet Drive, moins il aurait à souffrir de la mauvaise humeur des Dursley. C'est alors qu'il entendit Ron l'appeler derrière lui :

- Harry ! Maman viens de me dire que cette année tu resteras pour les vacances avec nous, n'est ce pas génial ?

- Le Professeur Dumbledore veut que tu passes ton été au Square Grimmaud. Commenta Mrs.Weasley qui avait suivit son fils pour rejoindre Harry.

- Ouai, rien ne change n'est ce pas ? Grommela Harry entre ses dents si bien que ses mots ne furent entendus que par lui-même.

- Ton Oncle et ta Tante ont été prévenu, Harry. Je suis allé leur annoncer la nouvelle moi-même et je dois t'avouer qu'ils ont sauté de joie lorsque je leur ais dit que c'était pour ta propre sécurité que nous te prenions avec nous. Ils ont du bien changer en une année, je savais bien que les moldus ne pouvaient être de mauvaises personnes. Allez viens, allons aider Molly à décharger vos bagages…

Harry peu convaincu, que l'Oncle Vernon ou Tante Pétunia ne soucia un seul instant de la sécurité de leu neveu, rejoignis Hermione pour l'aider à mettre sa malle sur le porte bagage. Il profita de cet instant pour lui parler de ce qui avait été décidé pour lui :

- Ils t'ont dit ?

- Non. Quoi ?

- Je vais passer mon été au Square Grimmaud.

- Tu n'auras pas à subir les Dursley cet été, Tu devrais être content non ?

- Mouai, je sais pas trop, c'est vrai qu'ils vont pas me manquer ces deux là. Mais ce que je remarque c'est qu'encore une fois on a oublié de me demander mon avis.

- Mais c'est pour ton bien Harry ! Tu te rappel de ce qu'ils s'est passé l'été dernier ? V-Voldemord n'as pas hésité à t'envoyer ses Détraqueurs ! Au moins avec l'Ordre au manoir tu ne crains rien.

- Ben justement le problème c'est le…

Harry ne pu terminer sa phrase, Mr Weasley le priant de le rejoindre. Il salua Hermione, qui lui promis qu'ils se reverraient au mois d'août, et couru vers la famille Weasley.  
Arthur en tête, Molly, Ginny, Ron, et Harry serpentaient entre les familles venues chercher leur enfants à la descente du train. Le quai était bondé et Mrs. Weasley peinait pour se frayer un chemin entre les malles et les cages abandonnées par les élèves pour quelques retrouvailles joyeuses.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la gare, Ron et Harry croisèrent Drago alors accompagné d'un sorcier à peine plus vieux que lui. Son teint d'un blanc laiteux contrastait avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient tels des baguettes jusqu'à mi-dos tandis que sur sa robe d'un blanc éclatant était épinglé une rose noire. Lorsqu'ils passèrent près de Malfoy, celui çi eue un rictus et persifla à leur intention:

- Passes de bonnes vacances pote Potter...

Ignorant la remarque et son auteur Harry rejoignit Tonk qui chargeait les malles dans le coffre de la voiture alors stationnée au bord du trottoir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Chuchota Ron tandis qu'il s'installait sur la banquette en cuir à l'arrière de la Rover.

- Chez pas. Bougonna Harry tout en prenant place à coté de son ami.

Le moteur démarra et le voyage se fit dans le silence. Harry, calé au fond de la banquette entre Ron et Ginny, restait imperturbablement mué. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte du 12 Square Grimmaud poussée qu'il retrouva l'usage de la parole. Surpris par ce qu'il avait devant les yeux il ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher un "Oh !" de surprise. Le hall d'entrée, depuis sa dernière visite avait changé de visage. Désormais, à la place des tapisseries poussiéreuses, des tentures d'un rouge sangs couvraient les murs. Des griffons dorés y avaient été brodés en grandeur nature, et le réalisme des détails laissait penser qu'à tout moment ils allaient quitter le mur pour bondir sur le visiteur. La pièce qui était autre fois que très faiblement éclairée, était aujourd'hui baignée de lumière par d'énormes chandeliers en bronze à sept branches. Au dessus des escaliers qui montaient au premier et où le tapis usé avait été remplacé par un tout neuf de couleur bleue nuit constellé d'étoiles, était suspendu un plafonnier décoré de plusieurs têtes de lions et de la gueule desquels s'échappait une flamme orangée. Le portrait de Mrs. Black avait été remplacé par une toile de même taille. Sur un fond noir on pouvait voir un jeune sorcier affronter en un duel un sorcier vêtu de noir tandis que dans les flammes situées en arrière plan au centre du tableau un lion et un serpent luttaient dans un combat sans merci. Mais chose inhabituel l'image était comme figée, comme une toile de moldu, si bien qu'il était impossible de savoir lequel des deux dominait l'autre.

- Bienvenue chez toi Harry, commenta Mr. Weasley en poussant légèrement le jeune garçon vers l'avant lui faisant ainsi franchir le seuil de la maison.

- Co-comment ça? Bafouilla Harry tout en se tournant vers le père de Ron. Mais à cette question le professeur Lupin estima qu'il était le mieux placé pour y répondre.

- Ce manoir a été rebaptisé. Il porte désormais le nom de ta famille. Sirius avait pris ses dispositions et dans sa thanatolettre il te désignait comme son héritier.

- Thanatolettre?

- Je crois que les moldus appèlent ça un testavrai., répondit Mr. Weasley.

- Un testavrai? Vous voulez dire un testament.

- Oui c'est cela.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, ce manoir ne peut pas être à moi! Sirius est toujours vivant! Je le sais!

- Techniquement, tu as raison Harry, continua Lupin. Habituellement, à la mort du défunt les biens familiaux ne peuvent se transmettre qu'à un descendant directe de lignage exclusivement masculin. Lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'héritier le défunt a le droit de désigner la personne de son choix pour qu'elle hérite de tous ses biens. Il se trouve qu'il t'a choisit toi.

- Je vous dis qu'il n'est pas mort! Ce n'est pas POSSIBLE! Hurla Harry, tout en se dégageant de la main que Rémus avait posée sur son épaule.

- Il faut se rendre à l'évidence Harry, Sirius a quitté ce monde…

- …Vous mentez! Il reviendra! Je le sais! Coupa Harry en montant quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller s'enfermer dans une des pièces de l'étage.

Après l'avoir claqué bruyamment il s'effondra dos contre la porte, le visage en larme. Serrant ses genoux contre lui il les embrassa de ses bras. La tête jetée en arrière appuyé il entendit que l'on montait. Des pas s'approchèrent timidement, et l'on frappa trois fois contre la porte. La voix de Ron se fit entendre:

- Harry, c'est moi …

-…Fiches moi la paix!

Ron n'insista pas. Furieux de voir que son ami abandonnait si vite, Harry se leva pour se jeter sur le grand lit à baldaquins qui occupait presque toute la pièce. Ils étaient tous pareils. Tous ce qui les intéressait c'était que son statut de Survivant et cette maudite prophétie. Sirius état différent lui. Il était le seul à le comprendre réellement, à le considérer comme un sorcier normal.  
Allongé sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le lion brodé au dessus de sa tête sur la tenture du lit, Harry se tourna pour plonger son visage dans un des nombreux coussins à sa portée. De nouvelles larmes vinrent mouiller ses joues tandis qu'il souffrait en silence. La fatigue et les émotions l'emportant, il se laissa glisser progressivement dans le monde des rêves.


	3. Visite au ministère

**Chapitre 2: Le département des Mystères**

A venir...


End file.
